<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken arm and restless sleep by AlexTomboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117208">Broken arm and restless sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTomboy/pseuds/AlexTomboy'>AlexTomboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Mycroft Holmes, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Greg Lestrade &amp; John Watson Friendship, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Top Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTomboy/pseuds/AlexTomboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gregory broke his arm during his last investigation, so John and sherlock decides to visit him. They really didn't expect to find this in the policeman's room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken arm and restless sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gregory Lestrade had broken his arm during his last investigation with Sherlock and John, so the doctor had insisted that Sherlock go and pay him a little visit. The consultant detective and his sidekick had therefore left for Greg's apartment, with a dish from the restaurant to take away for the latter.</p>
<p>They arrived at the Detective Inspector in about twenty minutes, the now lukewarm package of food residing in the doctor's hands. Sherlock rang the doorbell but no one came to open it, he repeated it a second time, still nothing.</p>
<p>-He may be asleep? John asked looking at the time on his watch.</p>
<p>-No, everything is on. Sherlock said, staring at the streak of light coming out of the apartment below his feet.</p>
<p>-He must has fallen asleep in front of the TV, he gave me a duplicate of his keys last month in case, I'm just going to put the dish on the table, I'll be back. John said, taking his keyring out of his pocket.</p>
<p>-Wait John, I have a bad feeling ... replied the genius, grabbing the forearm of the smaller one.</p>
<p>-Stop your nonsense, come with me if it reassures you but I will still put the dish, he loves this restaurant. John said smiling softly and unlocking the door.</p>
<p>The doctor entered, followed closely by Sherlock. He put the packet of food on the kitchen table and turned to exit when he noticed that the curly hair had disappeared from his sight.</p>
<p>-Sherlock? He whispered across the living room, noticing that clothes were spread out on the floor and formed a path to Greg's bedroom.</p>
<p>-John ?! Said the genius, his head tilted in the doorway of the room that belong to the policeman.</p>
<p>-What is happening ? Said the little one suddenly a bit worried.</p>
<p>-Why is my brother asleep and what's more, naked grabbing Graham that way, and even better, why Graham has his good hand resting on his butt!?! He whispered, his eyes wide with incomprehension and his face visibly contorted in shock.</p>
<p>-Oh my god, what ?! John said a little too loudly, which woke Gregory almost instantly.</p>
<p>The latter saw Sherlock's head stick out of the doorway and hastened to hide his lover's extreme nakedness with the nearest pillow, luckily his was hidden by one of the older Holmes' legs.</p>
<p>-Sherlock ?! Gregory shouted in a sleepy voice at the man who was already out of the room.</p>
<p>The red-haired man stirred, immediately lifted Greg's embrace and hid his whole body under the sheets.</p>
<p>-Sherlock, I know you're right behind the door, no need to hide… the redhead exclaimed now, getting up and pulling on his panties, followed closely by Greg who did the same.</p>
<p>They came into the living room with red cheeks from the recent incident.</p>
<p>-Oh that! For a surprise, it's a surprise! John exclaimed, laughing stupidly.</p>
<p>-You could have chosen someone else for your one-night stand, my Dear brother. Sherlock said, his hands covering his eyes, exaggerating the disgust at seeing his brother and Greg in underwear.</p>
<p>-It's very far from being a one night stand Sherlock, your brother and I have been together for almost 10 months. Gregory answered before Mycroft, who was pulling on his clothes previously sprawled on the floor, could open his mouth to justify it.</p>
<p>In perfect sync, Sherlock and John choked:</p>
<p>-WHAT !?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>